


Peace

by Caitlin_WithanI



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin_WithanI/pseuds/Caitlin_WithanI
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Aiden Pearce
Kudos: 14





	Peace

Aiden had no idea why it all started. Lena’s death had hit him hard, the guilt threatening to drown him, and the only motivation he seemed to have was to hunt down the person responsible for her death. He couldn’t follow that path, Nikki had been so insistent that he leave it, that he come to terms with her death without seeking out revenge and he didn’t want to disappoint her any more than he already had. 

So, he was left with sitting around his motel room, staring at the wall for hours on end, barely eating and showing only on the rare occasion when he was going to force himself out of the room. He was a mess. He knew it, Nikki probably knew it and Jordi told him at least every five minutes upon finding him stuck in his room for the 9th day in a row.

‘C’mon Pearce, this is pathetic even for you.’ Jordi had dragged him out of the bed and thrown him into the shower and climbed in after him when he’d broken down crying. They’d sat on the grimy shower floor, Aiden stark naked and Jordi still fully dressed in his suit, for hours until Aiden had passed into the most peaceful slumber, he had had in 2 months. 

Yet a year later he was here, sat in the passenger seat of Jordi’s muscle car on the way to the cemetery with the biggest bouquet of flowers he could find. Jordi was holding his hand, rubbing comforting circles into the meat of his hand. 

The trip had been planned a week in advance and though Aiden felt trepidation at going, he felt at peace. He knew there was no going back, no amount of revenge that could change it or save her. But he could learn, keep moving forward and keep Nikki and Jacks alive and safe. And Jordi made it clear he would help, that he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon and when Aiden was ready to get back into fixer work Jordi would be there every step of the way keeping his ass safe. And Aiden couldn’t ask for anything better.


End file.
